


Carnivore | Negan [TWD]

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: ❝ I could eat you alive, honey ❞❝ Go on and try ❞[short story]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Skye didn't back down. She knew she was being a total fool, standing up to Negan, that it was probably going to get her killed, but she was so sick of him and his people just coming in and taking whatever they wanted. After Negan had killed two of their people, almost killed Olivia―he was really getting under Skye's skin. She was done letting him treat her and her friends―her family―any old way he wanted. Maybe he was in charge, but he didn't own them and Skye wasn't having it anymore.

She could feel the eyes of everyone on the two of them. Rick was standing a few feet away, holding Lucille, the thing that had killed Glenn and Abraham, like some coward, doing nothing. Carl was the only one who had had enough balls to stand up to any of them.

Negan stared down at Skye, an amused glint in his eyes. "I could eat you alive, honey," he said quietly so only Skye could hear.

Skye took a step forward so that they were barely an inch apart. "Go on and try," she replied daringly.

"Rick!" Negan said, that smirk returning to his face. "Seems you haven't got everyone on board. First your boy, then the guns, and now this?" Negan tsked and shook his head. "This just will not do!"

Rick looked to Skye, then back to Negan. "I'm―" he started, but Skye cut him off.

"This is bullshit," she said. "First you kill our people, you threaten Olivia―" She turned to Rick. "And you―you're just letting this happen."

Negan was still smirking, looking at Rick now, expectantly. The fact that he was still so amused by all this was even more infuriating. "Yeah, Rick," Negan said. "You should really do something about this."

Skye turned her glare on Negan. "What's wrong?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk on her lips. "Wifey make you feel insecure before this, so you gotta take it out on every―"

Negan's hand was around Skye's throat in an instant. She saw several people move like they were going to do something, but Negan's men stepped forward, halting everyone. Skye's grip was tight on Negan's wrist, willing him to let her go, to let her breathe. Instead, he leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. He wasn't smiling anymore; he was almost snarling.

"Don't you ever talk about her," he said vehemently. "That's one thing that will this pretty neck of your broken, you got that?"

Negan released his grip on Skye and she took in a gulp of air, coughing as oxygen rushed into her lungs. "Arat," Negan said. Skye was doubled over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, when a fist collided with her face, knocking Skye to the ground. Before she could register what had happened, there was a kick to her abdomen, followed by another and another.

Skye managed to get to her hands and knees. She saw blood pour from her mouth and soak into the dirt. Her entire body hurt and she knew she should have seen this coming, but she hadn't. For whatever reason, Skye liked to think she was invincible, when she so clearly wasn't. But she _was_ a fighter.

Kicking out, Skye caught her foot around Arat's ankle as the girl was walking away, and pulled, knocking Arat to the ground. Skye climbed on top of her and started punching, one after the other, until someone pulled her off Arat and threw her back on the ground a few feet away.

Skye glared up at Negan, who was grinning down at her. "You are _something_!" he exclaimed. "Load her up," he told his goons before turning back to Rick. "I'll see you soon, Rick," he told him, patting Rick on the side of the face and taking back Lucille.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

****Trigger warning : this chapter contains scenes/references of sexual assault****

Skye had been locked up for what felt like forever. She was in the dark, freezing, but still pissed. Skye had a lot of resolve and was determined to stay angry and not let Negan freeze her out. He was a bastard and as soon as she got the chance, Skye was going to take him out, even if it got her killed. At least then her people would be free of that maniac.

When the door opened, Skye was standing against the wall. She wanted to at least give the appearance that she was strong, even if all she really wanted to do was curl up and try to get some sleep, not to mention warm. Instead, Skye was standing with her back to the wall, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering.

There was a man standing in the doorway that she didn't recognize. He had dark hair and a smirk on his face. "Mornin', gorgeous," he said.

"What the hell do you want?" Skye asked. She'd been hoping Negan himself would come to retrieve her. She wasn't sure what they were planning to do with her, but at least if Negan was there, she'd had a shot at taking him out before she was inevitably taken out herself.

The guy closed the door, but he had a lantern that lit the room, casting odd and dancing shadows across the walls. "I'm Gabe," he said. "Negan told me to take care of you." From the way Gabe was smiling at her, Skye had a feeling she knew what he meant by 'take care' of her. This wouldn't be the first time she'd dealt with someone like Gabe, but she could already feel her heart racing, her breathing becoming shallow, and her hands shaking. "What's wrong, baby?" Gabe asked, putting the lantern on the concrete floor and taking a step towards her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you real good. We won't tell the boss about this one. Probably wouldn't like me touching the merchandise."

Clammy hands brushed Skye's hair out of her face. She wanted so badly to beat the shit out of this guy, but she was frozen, memories of her past experiences flashing through her mind. Gabe's hand went over her mouth anyway as his free hand started working on her clothes. Skye was silently crying, still frozen in fear, when the door opened again. The room was bathed in light and before Gabe could move again, there was a gun to the back of his head.

"Apologize to the lady," Negan said, cocking the gun. He wasn't smiling, not even smirking.

Gabe glared at Skye as if she was the one in the wrong. "I'm sorry," he said and then he fell to the ground, blood and brains splattering all over Skye and the room, spreading on the floor around her feet. She never thought she would actually be happy to see Negan.

"Fuckin' prick," Negan said, tucking the gun into the waistband of his jeans. He held his hand out to Skye. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Skye hesitantly took Negan's outstretched hand and let him lead her to a washroom.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

****Trigger warning : this chapter has talk of sexual assault.**

Skye took the bucket of water and the washcloth from Negan and went through the motions of washing herself as he'd instructed. Skye was in a tanktop and her underwear as she waited for Arat to bring her a new pair of pants and a shirt. Negan was by the door, his eyes on Skye as she robotically moved the washcloth over her arms. She wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze. In fact, Skye felt a strange sense of safety with Negan there. Of course, she hadn't forgotten what Negan had done to her people and Skye still wanted him dead. Just not in that moment.

"Are you okay?" Negan asked her, his brows knitted together as he watched Skye pull on the jeans that Arat had just dropped off. "I got Gabe before he really fucked with you, right?"

Skye glared at him, feeling that she was returning to herself. "You mean before he _raped_ me?" she said, tugging the shirt over her head. "Yeah, you got him."

Negan mirrored her glare. "What the fuck's your problem? I just saved your ass."

Skye snorted and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't brought me here in the first place."

Of course Negan would smile. "You got spunk," he said. "I like that. How'd you like to be my wife? You could stay here, have whatever you wanted. You wouldn't have to see me fuck with your people anymore."

Skye finished tying her hair back and shot daggers in Negan's direction. "Go to Hell," she spat. "I'm gonna get out of here and I'm going back to my people. And then we're gonna kill you."

"Why not just do it yourself, sweetheart? I'm standin' right here."

Crossing the few feet between them, Skye got in Negan's face. He didn't move, still smirking down at her. "I'm not afraid of you," she told him quietly. Skye smirked up at Negan. If he wanted to marry her, maybe she could make some other kind of deal with him. It wasn't a deal she would be happy with, but it might just be her only way of getting back to Alexandria alive.

"In fact," Skye continued, "I have a proposition for you."

Negan cocked a brow suspicously. "And what would that be, princess?"

"If you let me go, I'll sleep with you."

Negan laughed, only stopping when he realized that Skye was being serious. "Darlin', I've five wives. If I want pussy, I just gotta ask. What makes you so damn special?"

Now it was Skye's turn to smile. She hated that she knew him well enough to know what he wanted. "Rick is my uncle," she said. "Sleeping with me means you get to rub that shit in his face, use it against him, whatever you want. As long as you let me go back."

For a moment, Negan just stood there, contemplating. Then he said, "I don't think that's enough."

"Well I don't have anything else."

"Sure you do. Be my wife. You can go back to Alexandria. When I'm there, you'll act like my wife, you'll treat me like your husband. You'll like it."

"Why?"

Negan grinned. "Because that's what I want, sweetheart. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Skye grinned and took her shirt back off, followed by her tank top, tossing them both onto one of the sinks. Negan smirked, triumphant. Skye slowly unzipped Negan's leather jacket and took it off him, putting it with her shirts on the sink. It didn't take long for Negan to take control, turning Skye so that her back was to him. He pushed her against the other sink, her face against the mirror as Negan kissed her neck to her shoulders. Skye felt Negan bite her shoulder and she gasped.

Negan spun Skye around and unbuttoned her pants, then lifted her onto the sink, standing between her thighs. Skye pulled his shirt off and crashed her lips into his. Hell, she figured she might as well enjoy it, right?

 

 


End file.
